


The Om Nom Job by V_Angelique

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Animal Play, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "Parker is Eliot's very annoying cat. That's really all you need to know."





	The Om Nom Job by V_Angelique

**Author's Note:**

> recorded for prompt "animal play". Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [The Om Nom Job by V_Angelique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96778)  
**Length** : 03:08 min  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Om%20Nom%20Job%20by%20v%5Fangelique.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
